


Opposite Attraction (Gratsu)

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Series: Opposite Attraction [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS GONNA BE OVER THE SPAN OF A FEW MINI CHAPTERS just cause I think that'd be fun to do. Anyway, here's the actual summary:</p><p>Natsu always gets aggravated around Gray, and he just doesn't get why. Makarov decides that enough fighting between them is enough, and Natsu finds himself thrown into a situation with Gray where they're stuck together no matter how much they hate it.</p><p>And this is Cat by the way. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oppsoite Attraction (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They way the entire adventure began... was obviously with an argument.

Natsu couldn't help arguing with Gray. there was something about the black haired boy that infuriated the dragon slayer. Every single minute he spent around Gray just made him angrier and angrier. It was why the guild hall was practically destroyed every single time the two came in contact. There was some vial in Natsu's being that exploded whenever he was around Gray, causing the complete catastrophe that occurred in the guild on a daily basis. It was getting harder for even Erza to control the two wizards.

The day the guild hall was nearly turned to dust was the day when Makarov decided enough was enough. When Erza finally managed to separate the two, he stepped forward and cleared his throat once. Twice was enough to make Gray look up. The third time resulted in Makarov hitting Natsu over the head with his staff. The dragon slayer finally looked up with narrowed eyes. "What Gramps?" "This has been going on for far too long. You two need to learn to control yourselves. We're getting tired of having to put up with this nonsense-" "Natsu's the one who started it-" "I'm not finished," Makarov bopped Gray on the head this time. Natsu snickered, earning another smack on the head. He gripped his aching skull with a frown as Makarov continued, "And you are the only ones who will be able to stop it at this point. That's why certain measures are now going to be taken. First off!" Makarov held up his staff officially. Natsu blinked. A paper unrolled from the Master's free hand. It was a job offer that Natsu was unable to read for the moment. He was still blinking stars and staffs from his eyes. Makarov's beard seemed to twitch. "You two will go on this assignment together, and you will  _cooperate_ to complete it. The deadline is one month."

"I'm not going on any job with him," Natsu snorted. He thought he saw some sort of hurt flash across Gray's face, but he ignored it. Why should he care what his words made Gray feel? The ice make just pissed him off anyways. Yet, at seeing Gray's hurt expression even for a brief moment, something in turn began to ache in Natsu's chest. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. Why did such a thing make him hurt inside? He didn't care, not one bit. Makarov rolled the flyer up, snapping Natsu back into reality. An evil smile then appeared on the old Master's face, sending chills up Natsu's spine. he swallowed nervously. Whatever was coming next was probably going to be even worse.

"You may not want to go on the job with Gray," Makarov chuckled, "but the two of you are going to have no choice. After all, you're stuck together."

"What do you-" Natsu lifted his left arm. The one closer to Gray. That was when he heard the jingle of the metal Erza had managed to clip on their wrists. That was when he realized what Makarov had meant.

The Master held a small key in his hands, the key Natsu figured belonged to the handcuffs he and Gray were now attached by. He flipped it in the air, and Natsu tried to grab it. It was taken before he got very far, and he growled in frustration as Gray thumped into him.

"Watch it, Flame Brain."

"That's your fault, Boxer Face!"

"Quiet, brats!" Makarov frowned. Natsu huffed and attempted to cross his arms, which only pulled Gray closer. The Master shook his head, "There's more."

"What else do we need?" Gray muttered under his breath. Natsu would've agreed if agreeing with Gray didn't disgust im so much. the idea of even doing such a thing was foreign to him. Makarov sighed.

"If this job is not completed within one month's time, and if we don't see an improvement in your behavior, the time in which you two will remain bound togther will only extend. More severe punishment will be taken after that."

"But Gramps-" Natsu whined slightly, fiddling with the cuff around his wrist. He hated it already. Why would the Master even _do_ something like this?! Makarov held up a hand and stepped toward Natsu with narrowed eyes.

"It's time you acknowledge something about Gray in yourself, Natsu," the Master murmured to him, "before the chance flies by the both of you. Now!"

He turned, leaving Natsu staring wide-eyed after him. What did he mean? Makarov continued. "Happy will be sent in from time to time to check up on the two of you. Other than that, you will be alone. Please don't kill each other in the process. Take this, Gray. Then pack. And be on your way."

"Yes Gramps," Gray grumbled, taking the rolled up flyer in his free hand. Natsu didn't respond. What Makarov has said replayed over and over in his mind, like a broken record.  _Acknowledge something about Gray before the chance flies by. Acknowledge something about Gray before the chance flies by._ What did he mean? Why couldn't he just give out the frickin' answer? What was so special about a popsicle of a wizard? Why Gray? What-

"Are you just gonna stand there looking pretty all day or can we get moving already?" Gray said, snapping Natsu awake. He blinked again. Then, his eyes narrowed, and he growled at the ice maker.

"I'm not just standing-"

"Alright Mr. Thinker, then let's go." Gray walked forward, dragging Natsu along to what the dragon slayer felt was surely the doors to his impending doom.


	2. Opposite Attraction (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray arrive where the job assignment was requested, and the two of them head out to complete their task (with Natsu going grudgingly the entire way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part 2 of the mini series, and I really hope you all enjoy it! If you have anything you think I should slip into the story, let me know. x3  
> ~Cat

The job was simple. At the end of the month on a tiny island, a specific type of flower bloomed right at the center of a valley on the very edge of the land. The two wizards were supposed to bring some of them back to the villagers. The reward was hefty though it required barely any magic, The hard part would be getting there. The island was filled with all sorts of dangerous animals and plants, creatures you could find no where else. They would have to set out early in order to make sure they got to the flower in time.

So they did. Gray took the lead as Natsu trailed grumbling behind him about how unfair the Master was being. How Happy was even supposed to find them escaped Natsu's thoughts. All he could think about was how horrible it was going to be to spend a month alone with Gray, and the Master's words.  _Acknowledge something_. Acknowledge what? That Gray was even more aggravating than he'd first thought? That he honestly couldn't wait for Happy to appear so he's have someone other than the popsicle to talk to?

_This sucks_ , Natsu sighed to himself as Gray pushed past some bramble. What surprised Natsu was that he actually held the branch until the dragon slayer passed. He snorted then stomped ahead. He couldn't help smirking slightly at the comment the ice maker then made. "Ladies first."

"You may need glasses, cause I'm definitely not a girl Freezebrain."

"My eyesight's fine thanks, I think you might need to realize who wears the pants here though."

Natsu's face burned. He whipped around, coming face to face with Gray. The ice maker was smirking devilishly, hands resting on his hips. Natsu gritted his teeth, fists clenching as a leaf brushed his arm. "There's no relationship like that here. Even if there was, I'd be the man in it!"

He turned sharply around and tripped over a tree root. A strong arm grabbed his waist, pulling him back against a warm chest. Soft breath tickled his ear as he took a quick breath, trying to calm his heart. Gray chuckled softly. "I think you may need to look that over. Hmm?"

"Sh-shut up!" Natsu pulled his arm away. His gaze went from Gray, to the moss covered ground, to Gray again. His face still burned as Gray's head tilted to the side, that same smirk still splayed on his lips.

"Let's keep going."

"No one died and made you boss." Natsu retorted, dusting himself off. Gray laughed and held out a hand with another grin Natsu found to be incredibly obnoxious. "And I can walk just fine on my own!"

"Just let me know when you realize otherwise." Gray winked, expression still smug. Natsu's face went beet red. He tried to hide it to no avail. "Someone must have eaten too much fire today."

Natsu snorted and turned the other way, walking further into the jungle. He tried to continue, but the chain pulled suddenly, and he fell back in to Gray's arms again. "Aagh!"

"No need to storm off, geez. I'm just joking around." Gray said. Natsu watched the frown on Gray's face as he tried to calm his breathing. Why did Gray care whether or not he stormed off? He was a big boy, he could take care of himself. It wasn't like he could go that far on his own anyway, with those stupid handcuffs... he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his forehead. Natsu froze.

Gray's eyes opened as he pulled back. He smiled. It was a genuine smile, not the usual smirks the dragon slayer received from him. What? Why had he done that? Was it another trick to tick him off? "What-"

"Haven't you ever heard of kissing a boo boo better?" Gray cooed, genuine smile erased from his lips. "I'm just trying to help the wittle baby Salamander."

_Here I thought this might mean something_ , Natsu's eyebrows furrowed,  _That I might find out what Gramps meant_.

"I don't need your help, especially not this." Natsu broke away from the ice maker, disappointed in Gray and upset that things had ended up the way they had. He spun away from Gray, fists still balled in anger. "Let's go."

"Anything you want, your Majesty."

The journey in to the jungle continued.


	3. Oppsotie Attraction (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally finds the time to take a quick nap while Gray goes fishing. He wakes up to an unexpected surprise.

One week of somehow surviving passed, and the two wizards had managed to find the valley with ease. All that was left to do was wait until the end of the month. Three more weeks and Natsu felt he'd be free, free from the torture he was chained to. Literally. Gray, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. The fact that they were so close all the time unnerved Natsu, made him anxious. They were even sleeping way too close!

The sun sat high in the sky as Natsu napped by a small river. Gray was fishing with an ice make rod (which Natsu found ridiculous), so he had a good opportunity to get some shut eye without that anxious worrying he did throughout the night.

It was quiet in Natsu's mind; he didn't dream. He swam in emptiness. Nothing occurred. It was calm, for once. Quiet. Peaceful. Finally, Natsu felt relaxed. But he knew Gray was sitting nearby, so close, bound to him by that metal chain. How could he be so relaxed with Freezebrain at such a short distance away? Why was his mind so at peace for the first time in his life? He should be ready to fight at any moment. How could this happen?

It didn't even seem to pass very long when Natsu's eyes snapped open. Misty breath hit his face, and his nose crinkled instinctively. Two furry arms were pinning him where he lay, covering in blue. Green, pupilless eyes stared back at him. He was being trapped by some sort of monkey ogre, nothing like the ones he'd seen before. It had frickin' horns!

The creature growled at Natsu, who lay frozen, unable to move. He was still blinking sleep from his eyes. His mind was hazy.  _Is this... it? After everything... I'll be killed... by a monkey?_

With a roar, the beast lifted its arm. Huge claws reached above Natsu's head. He was unable to engulf himself in fire. Doing so would mean burning the flower pods, and he'd have to spend even more time with Gray. Which was worse?

He thought his mind would scream  _Oh Gray! Gray's definitely worse!_ Instead, it whispered,  _Gray's a lot better than this._ And Natsu didn't understand why. Gray was worse, a lot worse! Wasn't he? ... And where was he?

The claw flew down, and Natsu felt his arms shoot up to try and block the hit. His eyes squeezed shut. And then... nothing. Nothing happened. There was no pain, no blood seeping from a wound. No cry for help that escaped his lips.

Instead, he felt a drop fall on his face. Then another. And another. The warm liquid drops streamed down his face. He was alive? Yes. He was alive. The creature atop him was no longer breathing that stinky, musty air. Then-

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing? This is no time to be monkeying around." The beast's body was thrown to the side as a familiar laugh sounded towards the side. Gray's eyes met Natsu's tear-filled ones, and the ice maker's widened a touch. "Shit. Are you alright? It didn't get you, did it?"

"N-no, I'm fine. I'm fine! I don't know why this..." Natsu hurriedly tried to wipe his eyes, but Gray's arms were already wrapped around him, holding him close. Natsu froze.

"I'm sorry..." Gray muttered, "I fell asleep while fishing. The fish I caught must have attracted it over here, and I didn't notice."

Something fluttered in Natsu's chest. It was the strange feeling that constantly angered him around the ice maker. The butterflies in his stomach, the rapid beating of his heart. It frustrated him because he didn't know why it happened around Gray. Natsu didn't know what it meant. All he knew for the moment was that he wanted Gray to continue to hug him. To continue to embrace him.

The chains jangled in the wind as the sun set once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the next chapter, angels. Let me know What you think. xD  
> ~Cat


	4. Opposite Attraction (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray continues to pester Natsu about how he's feeling, and Natsu doesn't understand why he cares so much.

"How're you feeling Salamander?"

"I'm fine dammit, stop acting like an over worried and overprotective mother!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and pulling Gray over as a result. The second week of torture was nearly over, though it felt less and less like torture and more like a hard earned vacation with that annoying coworker. All they did was spend the day relaxing in the valley. There wasn't much to do.

But ever since Gray had seen Natsu break down in tears that day, he hadn't stopped pestering the dragon slayer. Natsu knew he should be grateful, but it was so  _freaking annoying_. He didn't even know why he'd broken down! It was stupid! Well... Natsu actually did know. Sure the two had been guild mates forever, fought side by side when things got rough for the members of Fairy Tail... but he'd been so touched, so relieved when Gray had come to his rescue. He couldn't help himself.

That didn't mean he wanted to to be asked constantly about his emotional status and how he was feeling. He didn't need anyone trying to pry into his thoughts. He wanted to be left alone to ponder, but that obviously wasn't possible when you were literally attached to another person.

"At least it means I care." Gray grumbled back. Natsu snorted, rolling his eyes. Since when did the sentence 'Gray cares about Natsu' come into existence? Yeah. Right. How about never?

He could feel Gray staring at him, so he looked back with an arched brow. "What?"

"I do care, you know." The ice maker's voice was so quiet, Natsu strained to here it. He almost didn't believe the words that had come out of Gray's mouth. He shook his head. that was impossible.

Then Natsu remembered the warmth of Gray's embrace after the beast had been slaughtered, felt the fluttering in his chest at the memory of Gray wiping away his tears. That night, he'd fallen asleep in Gray's arms, protected from the world. Safe. Without concern. Without any protest from the ice maker. So he did care.

But why?

 

Why?

 

How?

 

What reason did Gray have to care for him?

 

Natsu's eyes met Gray's. He hadn't realized how close they truly were before, how little room those binds left him with. Gray's eyes continued to gaze into his own as Natsu's jumped around, looking at Gray's lips, his nose, his hair, the way his eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

It was quiet. Their breathing was the only thing that sounded in the valley. Even the flowing of the river was almost silent. Natsu's eyes met Gray's again. His breath caught. There was something hidden in those eyes, something Natsu couldn't quite put his finger on. He watched it float in Gray's eyes, that feeling he couldn't quite place.

"Natsu..." Gray's voice was nearly as quiet as before, huskier, but still quiet. He couldn't bring himself to move as Gray knelt closer to him, couldn't breath as Gray's face grew nearer and nearer to his own. It was when the ice maker's lips pressed against his, tilting slightly so they fit together like two pieces in a puzzle, that Natsu realized he might just explode. Not from anger, no. But from... from what?

 _Acknowledge something about Gray_. Acknowledge that weird swirling feeling he got in his stomach around Gray? Acknowledge that is was hard to breathe around the other boy? Acknowledge how much his chest his truly ached when they fought? Acknowledge that Gray was really  _kissing_ him right now, and he was- for some strange reason- completely ecstatic about it?

His eyes went wide. He couldn't bring himself to close them. Natsu was shocked. Surprised. Stunned, even. Gray Fullbuster... kissing _him_? If anything, he figured Gray would be doing such a thing with that water girl, Juvia. But not him. Not the Salamander, of all people. And yet, here it was happening. Natsu was sure of it, this was no dream. There was no mistaking those soft lips, the closed eyes that belonged to the ice wizard.

Before Natsu could bring himself to fully act, the warmth from the kiss was gone. The warmth he hadn't expected from someone using ice maker magic. Gray's eyes opened, his face now quite a few inches away from Natsu. He was watching the dragon slayer, probably trying to see how he'd react. And Natsu did.

He blinked. His hand brushed his lips, where Gray's had been moments before. They were cold now. Frozen, compared to those seconds before. Yet he used fire dragon magic. It didn't make sense. Though nothing at the moment did.

Natsu was about to speak when a high pitched voice cut him off. "Natsuuu! Gray! Where are you?"

It was Happy. Of course. It was nearly the end of week two. Right. Instead of Natsu being able to answer, Gray responded for him. "We're here!"

"Aye sir!" The little blue cat appeared a minute later, landing in Natsu's lap as his wings folded. The Salamander smiled. This was what he'd been waiting for. He'd wanted Happy to come, to be able to talk to someone other than the posicle.

Then why did he feel so crushed inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, lookit that, they finally kissed! Though Happy had to ruin things, haha. Too bad Natsu still doesn't quite understand what's going on, right? Stay tuned for more kiddos. x3  
> ~Cat


	5. Oppsoite Attraction (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flowers finally bloom and the two finally realize what they do to people.

Finally came the end of the month. It had been an awkward two weeks after that, since Natsu had been trying to avoid Gray. That was impossible of course. They were bound and chained. Still, he'd tried.

He awoke on the last day to a light pink starting to brush the horizon. Gray was sitting a little further away, his bare back towards Natsu. He could see the faint rays of the sun starting to stretch over the valley. And with the sun left his breath at what unfolded before them.

Hundreds upon thousands of pods suddenly burst open, spilling petals of pink dotted with blue around them. They brushed against Natsu's legs, tickling his face. He couldn't help smiling. All that was left was to collect as many as possible and to gift them to the villagers, and then they'd be home free. Free from the chains, free from the being so damn close to the popsicle... to Gray. He wouldn't have to fill his vision with those soft eyes anymore, wouldn't have to keep company with the ice making idiot any longer... but... why did it hurt so much to think about? Why did he care whether or not he saw Gray? Stupid ice maker-

"You're awake now, aren't you?"

Natsu blinked. He pushed himself up without a response. Gray chuckled, his hand moving to scratch the back of his head. Natsu's eyes fell to the flowers as his companion spoke. "I know why the villagers sent us to get the flowers now. Why they didn't want to come themselves."

"Yeah. Obviously cause of those monkey ogres." Natsu snorted. The chain jangled. It was pulled further as Gray stood, turning to face the dragon slayer. Natsu couldn't help it. His breath caught. There was something in the way that the flowers moved around Gray's ankles, something in the way the sun touched those bare shoulders that took his breath away. Gray was looking towards the sky, dark eyes narrowed as the light grew.

"There's something special about these flowers, Natsu. They're only found in environments where there's nice weather all the time. They smell like fresh honey. And when you look at them long enough, they remind you of what you want the most."

"I didn't know you worked part time as a florist." Natsu lay his head in his hand, resting his elbow on his knee. Gray's eyes lowered to Natsu's, meeting the Salamander's gaze. There was a brief pause. Only the chain could be heard clinking in the wind.

Natsu bit his lip. He hadn't said anything strange, had he? Out of character? No, that wasn't it. Then why was Gray just staring like that? His eyebrows furrowed. The silence broke when Gray spoke again. "There's something else about these flowers. Natsu."

"Just spill already, stop being so damn dramatic!" He leaped to his feet and grabbed Gray by the shoulder. The ice maker's expression was still calm, serene. At peace, even. Natsu gritted his teeth. What was he holding back?!

"These flowers have a special quality when they first bloom." Gray was still staring at him straight in the eye. A cold sweat broke out on Natsu's forehead. It couldn't be bad, could it? What, they summoned a herd of those giant ape things? That would be easy to handle now that he was prepared.

"What is it, damn you-"

"They're truth telling flowers."

Natsu froze where he stood, his hand positioned ready to punch Gray in the face. Truth telling flowers? He had to be joking. There was no way in the world flowers could make you-

"Why were you crying after I killed the monkey hanging over you?" Gray asked, arms crossed so that Natsu was unable to turn away. The Salamander began to shake slightly, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. His mouth formed words he hadn't wanted to share.

"Cause I thought you wouldn't help me, even though we're guild mates. I thought you hated me that much. And I was scared, I was so scared, so much more than I should have been. Then you rescued me, and I-" Natsu's voice cracked. His eyes filled with tears. How could he explain that feeling of relief, that feeling of sanctuary? Why should he anyway? Gray didn't need to know. He didn't... need to know...

"Why're you always so angry at me?" Gray moved a bit closer, his hand wrapping around Natsu's shaking fist. The dragon slayer swallowed, trying to keep silent. It didn't work, and his voice croaked as tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"Cause you make me feel funny in ways I don't understand. It's aggravating that I don't know, it pisses me off. I don't like the swirling in my stomach, or the way my chest aches when you talk to someone else, or-"

"Why do you think I don't care?" Gray was even closer now, if that was possible, his free hand tilting Natsu's chin upward. The ice maker's breath tickled his nose, and he squeezed his eyes shut while attempting not to talk once more. He wasn't successful.

"We fight. All the time. It's over the stupidest things, and I-"

"Natsu..." Gray breathed, his voice husky and low as he pressed his forehead to the Salamander's. "What if I told you that you're the one I care for most?"

With that, Natsu's eyes flew open. He gasped, and suddenly they were kissing, and Natsu didn't care about all the times they'd fought, that Gray had used those stupid flowers to his advantage, or how they awkwardly stumbled around until the popsicle slipped and they finally crashed to the ground. All he wanted was Gray's lips on his own, his hands tangled in Gray's hair. That warmth that only the other boy could give.

Petals flew around them as Gray broke away.. And Natsu laughed. He laughed as he cupped Gray's cheeks, laughed as their foreheads pressed together in that special way. He understood those feelings now for sure, the swirling in his stomach and his racing heart. He understood what Makarov meant. Finally, he knew it was those feelings for Gray he was supposed to acknowledge. Those three words he was about to say were stolen from his mouth.

"I love you. Natsu."

No words were needed between the two after that. Natsu's fingers brushed Gray's lips, curling around his chin and pulling him close. Another smile was shared between the two before their lips came together once more, snapping together to complete the puzzle they called their own.

The sun rose high in the sky as the chains jingled in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE REALIZATION FINALLY DAWNS ON PRECIOUS NATSU! Hooray. Oh how our young boy has grown, haha. There's just a few loose ends to tie up now. And depending on the opinions people tell me of the last chapter, I may or may not add a bonus thing after that just cause. :P  
> ~Cat


	6. Opposite Attraction: Voyages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray talk a bit on the boat ride home, and we discover what Happy's been up to.

"I was going to ask before, Natsu..."

The two were on the ship back to the mainland so they could arrive in the guild hall on time. Natsu was in the corner trying not to puke. Gray stood next to him, eyes on the open water that stretched before the ship. Watching that black hair move in the wind helped Natsu feel a little better, but not much. He just didn't want to look as stupid as usual when motion sick, especially after that tender moment they'd shared. Natsu got butterflies just thinking about it. He covered his mouth to further prevent himself from ridding his stomach of all its contents. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you fight that monkey yourself? You would've been fine." Gray glanced at him curiously. Natsu looked up at the sky for a brief moment. His stomach seemed to settle, enough for him to smile at his boyfriend.

"I thought that if I set fire to the flowers, spending more time with you would be way worse than that thing. Since that's what we'd have to do if we didn't finish the assignment. I guess I was wrong though." The Salamander chuckled, "And you wouldn't have been able to hold me all night like that, right?"

Natsu's eyes went wide as Gray's face flushed and he looked away. The ice maker scratched the back of his head and mumbled something Natsu nearly missed. "I don't mind being the only one to see you like that. I was happy I got to be there to comfort you."

The dragon slayer flushed as well. Gray grinned, squatting down so he could face Natsu. "Don't know if you'll get to do the same, but I bet you enjoyed me holding you like that."

"Oh shut- BLLLEEeeEEEEHhhHHH!"

"AGH, YOU PUKED ON MY FOOT!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET POPSICLE."

"LIKE YOU SHOULD BE TALKING HOTHEAD!"

"bLEEeEEeeeEEEEHHhHH!"

"THAT'S SO NOT CUTE!"

 

\-----------------------------------

 

"And that's my report Master." Happy saluted to Makarov, who was smiling to himself. The old man stroked Happy's head with a chuckle.

"Those two are quite a mess. We had better straighten the guild up and prepare for their return."

"Aye sir!" Happy smiled and flew off once more. Although he'd given minor reports to Makarov about what had occurred with those two for the past month... he'd make sure to keep their new relationship a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT KIDDOS. Leave a comment if you want me to add a bonus chapter! Also let me know what type of story it should be. Fluff, angst, smut (oh boy). Thanks for reading. x3  
> ~Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just thought this was a fun idea and I love Gratsu so much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far!  
> ~Cat
> 
> P.S If any of you reader people want us to write a fic for you, just let us know and we'll do our best. :D


End file.
